A New Beginning, Same Mistake
by Sennyu Megami
Summary: Somehow the Yondaime survived the shinigami, but even though this happened, Naruto still seems destined to have a terrible and empty life. [On Hiatus for my other story]
1. Prologue: How It Started

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in this fanfic

This is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope you enjoy.

Pairings will be revealed!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Fire raged through the town, and the sound of screams filled the air. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the town. The Yondaime, Arashi Kazama, sat at his desk asking himself how could this have happened. 

'_I'm Hokage for one month and everything goes wrong. It was fine in the beginning, a wonderful wife, a child on the way, but now this shit happens,' _thought Arashi angrily. Damn that Kyuubi! Why did it attack us, couldn't it have attacked the hidden cloud or something. Now I have to die….

"Sen-I mean Hokage sama, I have the child," said a young silver hair child. The Yondaime nodded.

"Good work," said Arashi. I gazed at the child, and then averted his eyes to the window. _'I..I'm so sorry Naruto_, _but it's for the good of the village.'_ Thought Arashi, brushing the hair out of the child eyes.

"Hokage sama, you have to hurry, The Kyuubi broke through the front ranks. We can't hold it off much longer!" exclaimed a jounin that had entered the room.

Arashi nodded solemnly. "Lets go." When he arrived out side, he yelled out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant frog appeared. The frog looked around, and then lowered its head.A voice boomed, "Why have you summoned me Arashi?"

The Yondaime pointed his finger at the Kyuubi. "THAT'S why Gamabunta, that's why. Gamabunta gave him along look.

"You're going to use THAT jutsu huh."

"….Yeah" Arashi hopped on his back. "Shall we old friend" And with that they took off to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As they neared the sight the Kyuubi noticed them and let out a ear splitting roar. **"Now who comes to challenge me?" **The Kyuubi roared.

"Get me closer Gamabunta," said Arashi over the noise of the people cheering, for the Hokage came. As they neared the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi took a swipe at Gamabunta, which ended up scratching his eye. Gamabunta roared in pain, and jumped back.

"This is as close as I can take you kid, good luck." Said Gamabunta as he left in a cloud of smoke

Arashi got close to the beast, while trying not to die, and made the hand seals for the Serpent, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Serpent and yelled, "Shiki Fujin!" The Kyuubi howled in pain.

**"What are you doing bastard!" **

"Getting rid of YOU" yelled Arashi. He made sure that he was getting sucked into the child. Then the Shinigami, death god, appeared.

The Shinigami completed the transaction, and with the last of his remaining strength used the Hakke no Fuin Shiki to make allow the Kyuubi's chakra would seep into Naruto's chakra system. With one final look at Naruto, he whispered, "Goodbye my son," and passed out.

* * *

"Wha, where am I," Arashi mumbled. He looked around, he was in a hospital wing. _'What, why am I not dead?'_ Arashi wondered. Then Tsunade burst in, and ran over to him. 

"Oh my god, Arashi, your all right!" Tsunade burst out crying. "I thought we lost you!"

_'Yea, so did I." _thought Arashi. He didn't want to spoil the mood by asking that, so he asked a different question. "How's Akari, is she all right?" Arashi asked.

"No, she NOT all right, she was up for three days, worrying about YOU" said Tsunade wiping her eyes.

"How's Naruto, is he all right." Arashi asked in a raspy voice.

Tsunade bit her lip. "Yes, he fine but…"

"But WHAT Tsunade, but what." Asked Arashi harshly.

"You know what the villagers are going to say when they find out that he hosts the Kyuubi no Kitsune don't you?" asked Tsunade carefully.

Arashi hung his head. "Yes, I know." He gazed out side his window, then turned back to Tsunade. "I know what I have to do, though I'm going to hate my self for it."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to have to abandon my son, or else the villagers will tear him apart."

* * *

Grey clouds covered the sky, and rain poured down as three people traveled to the edge of a forest. They were, the Yondaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. He laid the babe down and kissed his forehead. 

"Naruto, your mother was sick, so she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to, come." Said Arashi, his head lowered as his sensei laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They took him a little deeper in the forest and laid him in a cave. Tsunade and Jiraiya both laid down scrolls containing many jutsu ranging from low genin to low jounin, Tsunades mostly containing medical Justus. She also gave him her prized necklace. Arashi gave his gift, a kunai with the Kazama clan symbol engraved on it, and a Konohana headband, but right before he put it down, he put a long slash mark through it.

"Now it's truly good bye my son, Naruto."

* * *

Sooo, didja like it. I once saw a story like this, only I tweaked it A LOT. Only the opening plot an't mine and that's just the part with naru's papa being alive, but that's it. everything else wills, dattebayo! Wait, a lot of people write stories like this soo, it kinda is mine… sugoi! 

R&R kk.


	2. The Meeting

Aright, I'm back with the latest installment of, dun dun dun dunnnn, A new beginning, same mistake! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

* * *

Within the country of Lightning lies the hidden village of the Cloud commanded by the Raikage, now for a long time the two great villages of Raikage and Konohanagure were rivals, fighting each other competing for mission and business and trying to steal each other secrets and for a time anyone carrying the sign of Konoha within lightning country would be sentenced to death for treason.

There was one exception, missing nins.

These were the shinobi who abandoned the Leaf which the Cloud accepted whole heartedly or ignored for the hunter nins of Konoha were unable to track missing nins within the Cloud in fear of being killed by the savage Cloud ANBU famous for their predatory skills.

The missing nins of the shinobi world had several choices, join one of the shinobi families outside the villages, join organizations, or the most popular head to the Mist or Cloud for they hire shinobi from all over the world and even trained their children in hopes of using them as contract killers.

Being raised among the missing nins of the world in Cloud country allowed one special advantage for these children, they learned techniques from all over the world.

Being in such a harsh environment they needed all the help they could get, for their right of passage was worse than the fateful massacre of the mist, all the children were to kill the father and mother figures in their lives.

Knowing these children would be abused tortured and outright killed by their parents.

Nanashi knew this and smiled, he was like any other child, cruel sadistic and an outright psychopath. Zabuza had nothing on these kids.

* * *

The sun was rising over the mountains, and within a valley stood an encampment. Run and owned by the shinobi of the cloud it was a messy little place. Usually there would be the bustling of people readying for various tasks with smoke drifting into the mountain sky.

Today was different; today was the day of graduation. A random day chosen by the teachers of the academy of missing the students were to kill the adult figures within their lives. A Jounin was walking through this gruesome hell finding all who passed and checking one the ones that didn't. The dead were usually killed in gruesome ways. None of the students ever had parental figures, they killed whomever they hated the most.

"Nanashi?" called a voice. A child with blond hair streaked with silver and white stood up. The angular face was delicate like a girls, a technique was used on many of the male children to allow them to get closer to people unsuspecting of preteen girls.

Urumaki stood up, his recently cut hair short to about half an inch above the skull. The hair lying all over the ground, evidently he didn't like the hair when it was drenched with blood from the ones he hated. "Where are the bodies?" asked the cloud jounin, pointing to the fences showed one of the shinobi was leaning against the fence with the throat cut, the pecking carrions didn't help the jounin's appetite and the other laid on the ground in a voiceless scream.

Needles were pierced carefully around the body missing major organs but hitting the nerves with accuracy and without mercy. The woman's mouth was opened and full of blood, evidently she screamed for so long her throat bleed and she drowned with her own blood.

The jounin had to brace himself just not to throw up. He cleared his throat and nodded approvingly. He gave one last glace at the body and sighed. "You passed." And left to evaluate others.

Nanashi bending down took the scratched headband from Maki, the woman who hated him these past few years. Watching the jounin leave he wrapped everything of his belongings up.

Staying here would only mean death, either from the other students or one of the many shinobi who killed their own children or protégé. Taking what he needed he set off towards a good area to get hired and get the hell away from the Cloud.

* * *

The sound of rain quickly beat down on the path, as foot steps splashed through the mud. The boy ran, his cape swinging madly behind him. As he crossed the boarder of the hidden mist, he stopped.

It wasn't that he was a genius, or a hard worker, no never that. If it wasn't for the scrolls left to him as a babe, he wouldn't be at the top of his class. He turned the kunai of in his hand. Many nights he had wondered who left him the kunai, scrolls, and most off all, the scratched Konohana headband.

Nanashi had often thought of going to Konoha, but what would be for him their. He was a ruthless killer, he probably would kill his friends if wanted to, not that he had any. The kids in his class were just as bad as him.

Besides, the Mist would gladly hire him. They often took in missing nins, though they preferred children. They preferred them because they were easily to train to become killers, not that Nanashi wasn't already one.

Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He sat down on a fallen log and pulled out an onigire he made for the trip. A pulled out seven out of fourteen and slung his bag back over his shoulder. He gazed at the lush forest with empty eyes. It had recently rained, so every thing was wet with dew.

Nanashi touched a leaf and swiftly crushed it under his strong yet slender fingers. He smiled, then turned quickly and left the forest.

* * *

'_I have to get away'_ thought Inari as he ran from some bullies. "Hey, come back here you coward!" shout what seemed to be the leader of the group. A was about to run behind a tree when a crashed into a boy. "Wha," said Inari. He looked at the boy. _'I don't think he's in the gang, maybe he can help me' _thought Inari happily.

"Sir, please can you help me!" asked Inari, as he swiftly fell to the floor and bowed. "Onegai, I beg you!" Nanashi gazed cold and hard at the boy. He knelled down and whispered into Inari's ear. "So weak you can't even take care of yourself" Nanashi stood up and nodded. "I'll do it."

Nanashi left Inari shocked, tears threaten to fall down his face. Inari bent down, and began to bawl, trying to block out the screams of the other boys. Time for Inari seemed to pass by so slowly, yet it had only been a few minuets. _'He, he's right, I am weak. Demo, I'm going to prove him wrong,' _thought Inari, wiping his with his sleeve. _'I wont be weak any longer.' _He looked up into the sky. _'I wont be weak any longer, for you oto-san.'_

Inari came out from behind the tree, and turned to look at the boy. He ignored the bodies of the bullies as best he could and asked, "Do you need at place to stay? I'm Inari, what's yours?" Nanashi gave him a cold and hard calculating look. "Fine, and I'm Nanashi." Inari extended his hand to Nanashi, and Nanashi accepted it with a sigh. To bad he would have to kill this boy, but then again, maybe not.

* * *

Woo hoo, I'm done. Um, I hope every one enjoy enjoyed!

Oh, and sorry if Inari is kinda OC, but he needs to be k, and the same goes for nanash-I mean Naruto.  
Also, this is based off a story that I enjoyed, but I know the author is NEVER going to continue, cause he/she only got to the 2 chap, and that was 2 years ago. If you read it, this story might be like it abit. I just majorly tweaked it, and this will be more then 2 chapters.

PREVIEW:

"_Hey kid, I'm going to Konohana, and I'm going to need a body guard. Are you with me,_

_A wicked grin arose on Nanashi's face. "sure"_


	3. And Their Off

Akk, sorry. I haven't updated in a while. Don't hurt meeee.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Well, we're here," said Inari as he pointed to his house.

Nanashi took a close look at the house. It seemed to be in better condition then the other houses, which wasn't much. Most houses had roofs coming off, most with no roofs.

"Okasan, Ohayo!" shouted Inari as he stepped inside. "I brought a friend."

Tsunami stepped outside of the kitchen. "And who is this?" she asked.

"His name is Nanashi. He doesn't have a place to stay, so I was wondering if we could take him in?" asked Inari with his best puppy dog eyes.

Tsunami glanced at him wearily. The boy, he had something about him that she couldn't quiet place. He looked innocent enough, demo, something radiated cold killer. She shuddered, but discarded the feeling. The kid couldn't be that bad could he?

She nodded warmly and said yes. Inari proclaimed loudly in joy, he couldn't wait to show his grandfather his new friend.

Nanashi shook his head, surprised at his reaction. He couldn't be that nice, could he? Nanashi shook the thought away, no. He was ruthless, no one could change that.

* * *

When Tazuna got home, boy was he in for a surprise.

As he stepped through the door, He noticed a bag he never noticed before, including the fact it had a ninja headband inside. When he got inside the dining room he saw dinner on the table. He looked around the table and saw Tsunami, Inari, and… who?

The boy turned to him and with a strait face said, "Yo."

Tazuna blinked in surprise. _'Not another one! Inari has got to stop bringing homeless people to our house'_ He glanced at Tsunami who refused to look him in the eye. He hung up his jacket and hat, all the while never taking his eyes off the boy.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me who this boy is!" Tazuna snapped angrily. He was having a bad day, with this whole bridge problem. He had no choice but to enlist help.

"His name is Nanashi grandpa! He saved me from some bullies, so I invited him home. And, guess what, he's a ninja!" Inari proclaimed.

"Ehh, a ninja you say," said Tazuna, surprised. "Not many ninja's come by this way." He helped him self to the meat and rice. Times were harsh, so there wasn't much now a days. All because of that damn Gatoh. If the bridge doesn't go up, were done for.

* * *

After dinner was done, Nanashi laid down quietly on the couch. He felt bad that they trusted him so much. _'I have to get leaving soon, so I'll leave at night' _thought Nanashi. He heard footsteps, and quickly rose up.

"Hey kid. You're a ninja right" asked Tazuna

"Yes," replied Nanashi

"I'm going to Konohana tomorrow, and I'll need someone to accompany me. Care to join?" Tazuna asked, hoping he said yes.

Nanashi blinked, registering the words in his head. _'Konohanagure huh'_ He smiled wickedly. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do"

Tazuna sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness!"_

* * *

Nanashi waited as Tazuna ran around the house, trying to pack his things.

"And he could do this the night before because…" mumbled Nanashi.

"Because," Nanashi eyes widened in surprise that Tazuna heard him.

Tazuna swiped the sweat of his forehead as he sat wearily on a chair. "That's the last of it," he said as he pointed to a large bag.

Nanashi grunted in recognition. He grabbed the bag and glanced at the weary Tazuna. "Lets go." Tazuna nodded, got up, and was about to walk through the door when they were stopped by a loud voice.

"Wait!" shouted Inari. Nanashi and Tazuna looked back. _'He's coming to wish me a safe trip huh. What a good boy,'_ Tazuna closed his eyes and opened his arms, waiting for Inari to run into his arms, but all he felt was wind. He looked back and saw Inari run to Nanashi.

"You'll come back, won't you?" asked Inari. Nanashi didn't respond. "Won't you Nanashi nii-san," Nanashi lowered his head. "Perhaps." _'Of course not. I'll come back only to drop of Tazuna, then I'm off.'_

Nanashi glanced at Tazuna, he seemed frozen. Nanashi went over to him and swung the bag at his head, with Tazuna ducking at the exact right time.

"What was that for," Tazuna grumbled. "Lets go," replied Nanashi. Tazuna stood up and nodded. As they walked down the path, that say Inari waving at them, and Tsunami standing in the door way, smiling slightly.

* * *

Over. Hahaaha, yay

Preview:

_"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GONE OUT IN YOU. WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"_


	4. FLAMES OF YOUTH!

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto.**

Quicker then last time huh. Enjoy

* * *

'_Awkward silence….'_ thought Tazuna glumly._ 'Does this boy know HOW to talk or what! I should try to start a conversation.'_ Tazuna looked at the boy. "So kid, where do you come from?" 

Nanashi looked at him. "… I come from no where…"

'_Well that was informative. I should just shut up…'_

* * *

The morning a few days later found Nanashi and Tazuna walking the last mile towards Konoha. 

The village's gates stood imposingly over the two as they approached the guards.

"Ah and here we are!" Tazuna breathed in deeply. The two guards at the gate looked at them a bit disturbed, the child looked at them funny but he carried no headband or bag.

Checking their cards they allowed them in "Wow and for sure I thought they wouldn't let you in!" Nanashi looked at Tazuna a bit mad

"Yes you've been saying that the entire trip, now shut up". The genjutsu he learned from Cloud nin sure helped. Now only Tazuna and himself would see the bag.

* * *

The village was alive and prospering, "No wonder." Nanashi muttered "This is probably the most powerful of all the hidden villages." 

The chattering villagers and shinobi looked far too happy, looking at them couldn't help but wonder _'What if that was me? What would I be like?'_ The question stayed in his head for the rest of the morning.

The day was spent talking to the various jounin trying to hire a team but it was starting to become hopeless, that was until a chunnin with a scar on his nose pulled them towards a tower saying,

"You have to see the Hokage to hire a shinobi."

Tazuna thanked him and walked towards the Hokage Tower, Nanashi right behind him. However, Nanashi couldn't help but send a glance back to the chunnin.

* * *

Tazuna was talking to the panel which consisted of an old man in Robes with a hate with he Kanji fire, a tall and proud looking man with sparkling blue eyes and blond sunny hair, the third was a geek with sunglasses The Hokage nodded "Very well some teachers have been asking me to give their teams hire ranked missions and especially their loud genin." He whispered to a nearby chunnin who nodded and dissipated in a poof of smoke. 

Sarutobi pointed towards a door. "If you could just wait in there for a moment." Tazuna nodded, and waved for Nanashi to follow him. As Nanashi passed by the Hokage, their eyes had met. Something in Nanashi was alerted, and a shock went down his spine. The Hokage broke their eye contact and Nanashi kept walking.

'_What was that?' _They wondered.

* * *

The wait wasn't long, only fifteen minutes or so, but what Tazuna saw, scared him for life. Two bushy eye-brows had just walked through the door, wearing green spandex. If his daughter had seen this, she would have had a heart attack. 

"Yosh, Hokage-sama, My youthful students are requiring a mission to show off their beautiful flames of youth!" cried Fuzzy brows, his eyebrows moving up and down with every word. Tazuna had to hold his mouth in order to stop from laughing.

"Yes Gai sensei, I will succeed in every mission thrown at me!" cried Mini Fuzzy brows. "OH LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!"

Tazuna walked out of the room with drunken stance, "These two freaks are supposed to protect me? I highly doubt that."

"Don't worry good sir! My students will show you their flames of youth!" shouted Gai proudly.

Tazuna glanced at the other kids. The boy looked impassive, while the girl had her hands over her face, probably buried in disgusted. They seemed normal, which was pretty good.

The Hokage sweat dropped, "I apologize for their behavior, but they wont be the ones protecting you. They are merely so I can give them a different mission.

Tazuna nodded. "Sure, you may proceed." The Yondaime nodded.

"You three will be chasing the Daimyos wife's cat. She has lost it again, and needs her cat back," Stated the Yondaime.

Tenten collapsed to the ground. "NO! Not again. I vote we take the cat at throw it out of the window! I thought we were getting a higher rank mission." She moaned.

"I think you would all like that." Sighed the Yondaime, while everyone else silently agreed. "Besides, the Daimyo's wife will get pretty angry if shes without her cat for to long, so sorry about this mission. Next time you'll get a better one."

While this was going on, Nanashi quietly stepped outside. Gai noticed him, and waved cheerfully. "How are your flames of youth doing today!"

"Hnn." Nanashi grunted. He was in no mood to talking to a freak of nature, with eyebrows the size a kunai. Gai stared in shock; his happy meter just went down a few pegs.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GONE OUT IN YOU! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" He screeched, while latching himself on to Nanashi.

"SMACK!", everyone winced, as Gai was front kicked in the shin and dropped kicked sending him and crashing through the wall.

Sarutobi and Arashi were utter and completely embarrassed. A client had to physically attack a jounin to stop from getting, shall we say, molested?

Nanashi couldn't help but notice bulging around white boys eyes. _'Strange...'_ "Ahem, Neji, would you please collect your sensei from the wall and start you mission?" Said the Yondaime quietly, still in shock at what Gai had done.

Neji nodded, and told Lee to get their sensei off of the wall. Lee saluted and hurried of to get their sensei out of his unhappy state. When the group left, the Yondaime turned to them.

"The team I have assigned to will be coming shortly, and don't worry about their skill. They are the best genin team I can offer. They recently graduated from Ninja academy, and all ready are at the top, not to mention my daughter's on the team." Stated the Yondaime proudly.

"Is that so," said Tazuna. "Pretty impressive, but then again, you leaf ninjas are amazing. _'Hah, I could probably beat them, since their exams are NOTHING like mine.'_ Thought Nanashi, but he simply nodded.

* * *

Team 7 was the best; there was no doubt among the minds of the academy teachers. Sakura, an intelligent and cool-headed girl with a knack for knowledge, Sasuke, one of the best the academy has ever seen. He was full of untapped potential. 

Sasuke now stood as the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, (Itachi will play a significant role later) and finally Uzumaki Hikari, daughter of Uzumaki Arashi and Uzumaki Akari. Team 7 had not one but both rookies of the year, Hikari and Sasuke simply were to evenly matched only resulting in greater rivalry.

Team 7 stood on the bridge overlooking a small creek; Sakura and Hikari were talking to each other about whatever kunoichi talk about. Sasuke sat on the bank dangling his feet into the water Kakashi strode into the clearing reading his book.

He honestly felt true joy; this team was a dream come true. Not only was his old sensei daughter part of the team but also a very talented Uchiha and not to mention the nearly if not quite brilliant Haruno Sakura.

"Ohayo mina! Aren't we all cheerful today?" Kakashi stopped to rest at the very foot of the bridge. His student couldn't help but twitch their eyes at his morning greeting at 3 in the afternoon. Instead of the usual "YOUR LATE" and then "LIAR" from Sakura the cherry blossom girl just sighed feeling nostalgia setting in. Kakashi scratched his mask, who couldn't help but feel awkward at Sakura's reaction, or more lack of.

Hikari although was the complete opposite. Inheriting her father's bright blond hair color and hyperactivity she leaped to her feet wanting desperately to know what there plan was for that day, however her mother's calm side held her back...a little bit

"Sensei, what are we doing today? Maybe a little training, you know because the blue teme over their needs his butt kicked." Sakura leaped up in defense of Sasuke and was about to get in yet another fight with Hikari but was interrupted before she could say anything.

Kakashi stopped her with a raised had "Sorry Hikari no training, and Sakura calm down. We have a mission assigned to us by the Hokage. I just came back from a meeting so I was late for that reason" '_and also because I just had to get the new book on sale today,' _thought Kakashi.

However seeing their disappointment and hearing Sasuke's reply

"Tch probably the damn cat again." Sasuke muttering.

Kakashi clapped his hand together "Nope!" replying cheerfully "A C rank mission!"

That opened their eyes.

* * *

END OF CHAPPY! Hope you enjoyed, plus I updated much faster this time! 

PREVIEW:

Look he's not your enemy, I just picked him up I thought he was just some shinobi kid OK?

R&R Please!


	5. Nanashi Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto! **

Well, I'm back hides from angry people

Its just I DO Have A life outside this and a family member of mine has just died recently so please forgive me! I will try to update more! Oh, And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!

* * *

As Gai's team left the building, Team 7 walked by to find out more about their mission. As Kakashi smiled at the other team, Neji gave a small cough and gestured at Kakashi to come over. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but went over to him. As Neji whispered words in Kakashi's ear, his eye grew wide and he nodded. Everyone else looked around as if someone knew what they were talking about, but to no avail. Kakashi signaled for his team to follow him inside the Hokage Tower, while Team Gai continued walking. 

Idly Neji touched his forehead, knowing without Yondaime's help he would be bearing the mark of a the branch house and maybe even his father would be dead. The entire Hyuuga incident was the reason sparking intense hostilities between the Leaf and Cloud.  
Arashi's reform of the clan to remove all such seals condemning it as cruel and saying a child should never bear such a seal or any other seal that causes such pain.

Neji still remembered that night. The entire Hyuuga clan was assembled before the gates of the Hyuuga clan compound by order of the Hokage himself.

**-Flash Back-**

_Neji was wrapped in a blanket and was carried by mother to the assembling area, he was woken up and quickly wrapped up and carried out into the night with the rest of the clan. He saw with Hiashi sama his daughter Hinata he was still cradled within her mother's arms._

_Though surprising most of the clan, it was not Sarutobi who stepped through the gates with lit torches throwing flickering light amongst the Hyuuga within the courtyard with a guard of ANBU captains into the torch light, but the hero and defeater of the demon Kyuubi Uzukami Arashi._

_The Yondaime Hokage wasted no time, he called forth the elders of the clan and ordered them to cease the tradition of marking and sealing the children of the branch house._

_This brought gales of shouts from many of the leaders of the clan stating it was clan business not village and that he had no right bringing for such an "Outrageous" demand._

_Arashi stood passively like a granite rock not budging an inch against the waves of shouts. Neji frightened by the commotion clung to his mother and pressed his face into her chest. Arashi held up a hand quieting the clamoring bringing a hush to the crowd, he started off softly but slowly grew impassioned orating his thoughts of about how he was shocked that such a thing even existed and even then was not stopped by previous Hokages._

_Arashi grew more and more intense throwing out words of demanding cajoling and pleading to stop such a thing._

_Finally at the end he again grew subdued, "Now you have all listened to me about how I see it as a leader." Arashi took off his headband of Konoha and clutched it fiercely in his hands until his hands shook at the effort "Then I take of this sign of a shinobi and come before you not as a hero or a man who was once Hokage but a man who is a father, it is not the branch house or the clans members the greatest victims here. It is the children, what will you do it they grow up with such pain and hatred. The anger and sadness flitting through there could skewing their view of such a great house bringing only bitterness. So please support me in this cause."_

_He walked over to Neji patting him on the head giving a feeling of assurance._

_Neji even at such a young age could remember being the closest to the Yondaime heard him the clearest the muttering "And don't make the same awful mistake I did." with tears coming out of his eyes, he nearly broke down._

_But to the surprise of all the man who helped Arashi up and saying the words "I support you." was none other than Hiashi-sama himself. Arashi nodded his thanks._

_And of course Arashi never forgot that favor that Hiashi granted him, and so it was in fact not Hizashi who hunted down the cloud nin but Arashi himself who ripped out the man's throat for kidnapping Hyuuga Hinata and saved Hiashi's daughter._

_Of course the Cloud demanded Arashi to be punished but Sarutobi's diplomatic letters had plainly read for them "Shove it" and so it was the Cloud and Leaf never reconciled but the Hyuuga become even stronger because of it._

**-End Flash Back-  
**

"Neji, Neji, NEJI!" Tenten screamed into his ear. Jolting awake he realized he had been lost in his memories. "What?" he asked irritably.

She shook her head and replied, "The mission is about to start! What were you thinking about anyway?I mean you were grinning and everything, mm must've been a happy dream." Neji only yawned nodded and stretched at the same time "Was is about...a giiiiiiiiiiirl?" Tenten asked mischievously.

Neji snorted pushing her away, the sun streamed down on his face he tossed his hair over his shoulder throwing shimmers off the hairs with most of it getting caught in a breeze. Tenten stared wide eyed "Kawaii" she muttered.

"What?" Neji asked in suprise, Tenten blushed then punched him in the shoulder "Oh come on Neji with hair like that you're practically a girl." Neji sniffed and jumped into the nearest tree, ready to start their mission. Tenten joined him, and they raced of to go catch up to Gai and Lee.

* * *

Nanashi couldn't help but notice the long, black haired boys eye bulging while looking at him. That couldn't have been good. Team 7 made their way the mission room and walked up to the desk."Oi Oi, Ojisan, what's our mission!" Hikari cried out upon look at Sarutobi. 

He chuckled and pointed his hands in Tazuna's and Nanashi's direction. The group turned and look at the two while the Yondaime continued.

"These two have hired you to protect them on the way back to the Mist Country and also to protect them on the bridge that Tazuna, the tall one, will be constructing." Sasuke and Sakura merely nodded their heads, but Hikari jumped up and down in ecstasy.

"Yatta! Our first C rank mission!" Hikari said jovially.

Sasuke merely turned his head while Sakura couldn't help but nod her head.

**"Cha, our first C rank! We can impress Sasuke with some amazing feats!"** shouted Inner Sakura.

Tazuna nearly gave them a glance and snorted in distain, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Feh, these kids are supposed to protect me? I felt safer the the Gejimayu pair, even if they were creepier. And they white eyes boy looked alot stronger then the black hair boy with an attitude."

Sasuke sharply turned his head at this statement and scoffed. "I'm ten times stronger then Neji. The Hyuuga Clan is nothing compared the Uchiha clan." Ok, a little white lie never hurt anyone.

The Yondaime couldn't help but snicker at Sasuke's comment. Though he disliked saying it, the Hyuuga's were indeed the stronger clan, though not by much. Sasuke sent him a dirty look, so he quickly stopped.

Tazuna rolled his eyes. "What about that hyper active short one. She most likely get me killed out their with that kind of attitude. People could hear her a mile away."

At this the Yondaime burst out laughing. Hikari loathed when people called her short, and she always took what people said and made it a bigger deal then it was.

Hikari jumped up and shouted, "Hey, who you calling shorter then a pea! I will get taller, just you wait. I'll be as tall as a pole and squish Sasuke-teme under my foot."

Sasuke looked appalled at this comment and smirked, "Just try beating me in fight, and then well see."

Sakura jumped in between two, "Just stop already, no one wants to hear you two argue, and besides, your embarrassing us!" Sasuke merely smirked and turned around, while Hikari flipped and cursed him. Sakura shook her head and Hikari's actions. Kakashi sighed and while reading his book, said,

"Anyway, putting that aside, we best be going now. We have to get ready for the mission. Well see you tomorrow Tazuna-san." His eye crinkled and he smiled. "Don't worry, if they cant protect you, I'm always here." He cast one final glance at Nanashi and left.

Tazuna sweat-dropped. "What a lively bunch."

* * *

Team 7 stood waiting at the bench near the exit to the village. Hikari was sitting on the bench, while Kakashi, who was surprisingly early, sat next to her reading his perverted book. Sasuke was just standing, while Sakura kept shooting glances at him. 

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? You look a little pale today?" asked Sakura, walking over to him.

Sasuke merely said "Hn" and ignored her. However, Sakura didn't give up.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date when we get back?" Sakura crossed her fingers while Hikari smothered a laugh. Sasuke didn't do dates with fan girls. Or with any girls for that matter. Tazuna was just arriving and heard what Sakura said to an clearly uninterested Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and said flat out, "No." Sasuke looked away, not wanting to see her face. He knew he was hurting her, but he had a goal, and that was to become greater then his brother, so he didn't have time for girls.

"Hahahaha!" a Tazuna burst out laughing at the scene.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a dangerous tone, he wasn't making this rejection any easier by laughing at her. His companion, a small girl maybe, seemed just to be tired of the whole thing. With the cap she wasn't able to tell if it was a girl or boy. Sakura didn't notice him or her last time.

"Tazuna san wants to say, but can't at the moment, that you shouldn't say that to the boy you've fallen head over heels for. Especially because he seems uninterested." Nanashi was obviously addressing Sakura.

Sakura spluttered going red in the face she grabbed Nanashi vest and spun him around. "Look here little miss, I know everything, you maybe the baddest girl were you come from but things are different here get it?" Sakura held a kunai to the his face, but remaining dispassionate he only replied.

"I'm a boy," He replied as Sakura, blushing out of embarrassment, lowered her kunai.

Urumaki looked them over quickly, "And can dark boy there really do anything besides be an emo freak?" Sasuke bristled at the insult, "Be careful girl, something might happen on the trip." "Right whatever, oh and get it right, I'm not a girl."

"Then cut the damn bangs" muttered Sasuke.

Urumaki just pulled his wool cap down farther.

* * *

A gentle breeze stirred the branches waving them gently from side to side. The bright sun throwing the shadows to the ground. 

"Ah, Fire nation really is a warm place. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it being called Fire country and all."

The group ignored Tazuna's rambling opting to chat with their friends or keeping on the look out for troubling signs. Sasuke and Hikari were in the front, Sakura on the side, and Kakashi in the back, to looked over them.

The path itself was hard packed dirt with pits here and there but mostly untouched from weather. Tazuna wiped his forehead sweating profusely using a sodden cloth, he looked down beside him at Nanashi, and saw even under the vest and wool cap was perfectly normal without a drop of sweat.

Now this was strange he thought, even the jounin had a slight shine of sweat on them. _'Weird'_ he thought _'He must be used to all kinds of weather or something.'_ Whatever he was going to think of next his thoughts were interrupted by Sakura shouting, "Kakashi sensei, its a genjustu!"and two dark shapes fly up from the ground and taking off for the woods.

Two shinobi dressed in black rags and heavy metal gauntlets rushed to get away, but in the end proved to be a futile gesture. With a loud splash two mist chuunin threw themselves out of a puddle in their urgency to get away. The wind whipped their cloaks around them as they moved towards the trees hoping to lose them.

"Damn!" one of them said, "A jounin, and he had already spotted us along with the pink haired girl." (1)

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them as he took a crouching stance, and the rouge shinobi skidded to a halt and prepared to fight throwing their chains in hopes to slow him down, but it was to little to late. Kakashi appeared beneath their chains slamming his fist at the sometime into their bellies knocking the air clean out of them leaving them gasping.

Uchiha Sasuke had already braced himself for a fight, while searching for more enemies, but saw nothing. Kakashi handed the rouge shinobi to Sakura and Hikari, and they tied up the two shinobi as they struggled madly in an effort to get away. Kakashi knocked them out with a boot to the head.

"Kakashi sensei!" Hikari burst indignantly, "That was uncalled for, we needed information!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi stood still then looked over his shoulder at Hikari, "What are you talking about, I doubt they would've talked. Hell, they probably would have killed themselves."

"Besides I want a talk with someone else," he looked over at Tazuna who was sweating profusely, and it wasn't from the weather either.

Kakashi waved at Tazuna to join him, and the genin backed away respectively, this was jounin business.

With that slight nod Kakashi moved suddenly. His body rushed forward not at Tazuna but Nanashi. The kid couldn't even move, the Jounin moved so fast he wasn't even able to be seen by the eye.

WUMP! Kakashi's knee slammed into Urumaki's stomach. He grabbed the two arms twisted them forcing him down to his knees. Nanashi was hit so fast he threw up after Kakashi pushed him to his knees. "Sensei!" cried his students, but Kakashi gave them a warning look telling them to be quiet. Kakashi walked over to Tazuna pushing him against a tree.

"What?" Tazuna wondered if Gatou got to the leaf before he did. "Explain why you have a missing nin in with you!" Kakashi looked extremely pissed while asking the question.

It was when they overheard Kakashi did they look at the victim. Nanashi swore with the sudden revelation that his concentration was broken and the genjutsu was revealed. The cloud headband glittered in the light, the slash gleamed showing itself clearly.

"Sasuke tie him up and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. Now onto the original question, why is he here?" Tazuna looked at Kakashi wild eyed. "Look he's not your enemy, I just picked him up! I thought he was just some shinobi kid OK?"Kakashi sighed and let go of Tazuna.

"Your lucky I know when people are lying, however I don't like taking chances, so from here on out Nanashi is a prisoner and will be watched and will return with us to Konoha. Is that understood?" pointing the question at both Nanashi and Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded, clearly relieved his head was no longer on the line.

"Like hell you're making me go back!" shouted Nanashi.

"Shut up," whispered Kakashi harshly, "I'm not killing you because you're really not much of a threat, but make one wrong move and you are dead. Oh and Tazuna san, when we get to your home we'll talk about alternate means of paying us the extra money, since this is now a B-rank mission. Those were not bandits, but missing nin also, which means someone hired them to kill you."

Tazuna winced but nodded.

"We should take care of those demon brothers first, they're dangerous." said Kakashi.

"Don't bother," Nanashi replied staying well away from Kakashi, "Those guys aren't the real demon brothers. Those guys weren't even real shinobi."

"Tch, like you would know,", Sasuke glared at Nanashi clearly not trusting him one bit. Nanashi looked away avoiding the stares, seeing the same hate all children of his kind received.

"No, he's right Sasuke, those guys were way to easy to take down. They didn't even try to surprise us." said Kakashi. He looked down the road.

"Lets get going guys."

* * *

And, Finished! 

(1) Sakura is good at seeing genjutsus, so I decided to give her a break and have her do something good. Don't worry, I like Sakura!

Preview,

_"Oji-san, why is he tied up!"_


	6. The Agreement

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto, though a girl can dream.**

Oh, and to the people who though Nanashi should've fought back or kicked Kakashi's ass, then I have to tell you why it happened that way;

1. Nanashi's only a gennin! Kakashi is a Jounin! **BIG** difference guys!  
2. Nanashi was caught off guard so Kakashi should have had a huge advantage on him anyway.

I hope that cleared somethings up! Enjoy!

* * *

Nanashi felt the ropes chafing at his wrists. This was definitely not looking good. Kakashi firmly held the coils tying his wrists together tightly. 

The genin were much more subdued, the whole mission was looking much more grim. Hikari however couldn't help but keep taking glances at Nanashi feeling a certain deja vu.

* * *

"Haku do you recognize the boy?" 

Haku rose from his sitting position, "No, but it is no wonder the fake demon brothers did not even slow them down, one jounin, the copy-cat nin Kakahshi no less, a genjutsu seeing girl, the daughter of the Kazama clan, and the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan. The brothers didn't stand a chance. This might be our only chance of striking quickly to kill Tazuna-san"

Zabuza thought on that "No, we're not prepared enough yet. We shouldn't take these guys lightly. The copy nin is the one we really have to look out for. Hurry, lets get back to the base. "

Haku nodded slightly "Hai Zabuza-sama"

* * *

Tsunami came out to greet them, astonished that Nanashi was tied up. This was not good. 

She reluctantly opened the door letting the group enter. "Father what's going on? He's all tied up, so it better be for a good reason." She looked at Kakashi, "A very good reason." Kakashi brushed past her shoving Nanashi through the door.

"Tsunami go prepare tea and make sure Inari stays out of the way. I rather he wasn't around for this." Tazuna replied curtly. She nodded reluctantly and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Tazuna sighed and sat down motioning Kakashi to join him. "Kakashi-san, you know our country doesn't have much money. I already explained it to you so I don't know how I can afford to pay you."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna carefully looking very serious. "Well you are in need, and we have a missing nin thanks to you."

Tazuna avoided Nanashi's accusing eyes at those words.

"But we still need payment. So you could take tolls on the bridge and Konoha will take a percentage of the cut."

Tazuna looked relieved. "Yes that would be perfect, but what about Gatou?"

"Don't worry about him, since this is a B-rank mission now we can take care of him." replied Kakashi.

All this time Nanashi watched carefully. Sakura and Sasuke were outside, but Hikari was inside listening in.

Listening in Inari fumed. They couldn't possibly defeat Gatoh, he's way to strong! "He's going to kill you. You can't defeat Gatoh." Inari made this comment as he peeked around the corner.

"Inari! I thought I told you to got wait in your room until our guests are finished talking." scolded Tsunami.

"But it's true"

Hikari smirked at his comment "As I have learned fate is nothing more than great men making plans." Neji was always full of wisdom, the example was in this line, which he had told her years ago. (Neji moment XD)

Inari looked at his feet unable to say anything, he expected one of them to explode in anger, but they way they stared at him made him feel stupid.

"Whatever this is stupid!" Inari said in an injured tone and stomped out leaving a rather depressing feel behind him.

"I'm sorry" Tazuna muttered after Inari left in such a huff. "It's just that ever since his father, or rather say his father figure, got killed by Gatou, Inari's been well..." Tazuna trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Hikari sighed, "It's not an easy thing to lose someone, especially so young." She looked forward eyes misty as if she was looking at some past memory still troubling her.

"Gatou has been plaguing our country for some time now, making money entirely on his shipping business, and if we finish the bridge a huge amount of his money will vanish." Tazuna looked on worriedly, "Gatou is not a man to be trifled with. You must understand I simply want to finish the bridge."

Kakashi nodded at his words, "So you don't want us to go after Gatou?"

Tazuna nodded "Please do not take offense, but if you are defeated then my family will be killed. Besides your group, not including yourself, are just children."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Very well you are the client after all, but I'm still at a loss of what to do with our problem here." He nodded towards the silvery blond.

"We just can't leave him here or let him go because of the fact he maybe is a missing nin. However we just can't leave him like this." Hikari looked at the blond, the same feeling of deja vu was setting in again.

Nanashi sighed leaning back, he never really had any control over what would happen to him. Life to him was always do your job or be killed. Do this or be killed. Don't do that or you'll be killed.

Nanashi kept trying over and over again to kind a small memory, any memory, of a mother caring for him, but instead all he remembered was blood and rain. And If he thought hard enough, he could just barely see a man's face.

* * *

When Haku and Zabuza arrived at the hideout, the demon brothers were there to greet them. 

"Zabuza-sama, how did it go?" asked Meizu.

Zabuza only sent them a glare. The brothers looked at each other, that didn't bode well. Gozu sent his bother a look and bowed."Zabuza-sama, if you want, we can take care them for you. It would be easy for us to, dispose of them." asked Gozu.

Meizu sent his brother a nasty look, he had no right to ask to do something Zabuza didn't do himself, but to his surprise, Zabuza nodded.

"Yes, very well." mused Zabuza, _'They could be of some use to me know, even though they might die.'_

Haku sent his master a look of surprise. Didn't they just come back to prepare for a long fight? Zabuza noticed his distress and gestured at the Demon Brothers to leave. They nodded and left to carry out their mission.

Zabuza turned around and told Haku his reason for doing this.

"If they can somehow weaken Kakashi, then it will be much easier for us to kill them. Their deaths mean nothing to me, and if they get caught, then they know to kill themselves. They will not let us down"

Haku nodded in agreement. He turned towards the door and said this,

"I need to collect herbs for ointment. I shall return shortly." With this he disappeared.

Zabuza nodded in response, and then looked towards the door and frowned. Someone was coming, and it wasn't Haku. The door burst open only to show the person he least wanted to see.

"Zabuza! What is the meaning of this! The bridge builder is still alive! You told me he would be dead! That I wouldn't need to worry!" spat Gatoh, his eyes on fire.

Zabuza couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Don't worry, he'll be dead by the end of this week"

Gatoh sent a nasty look to Zabuza, "That bastard better be dead by the end of this week, or I'll personally arrive at your door, accompanied by some men you really don't want to meet. I'm paying you for a reason Zabuza, so it better be done"

"Thud!" A kunai just hit the wall, only a hairs breath away from Gatoh's forehead. Zabuza turned and bore his eyes into Gatoh's eyes, leaking out some killing intent. Gatoh stood in fear while Zabuza said in a cocky tone, "Feh, it'll be done, done worry. I'll bet my life on it."

Gatoh sputtered in shock, "Y..You, how dare you," Gatoh started backing up to the door. "I...I'll get you for that!" He turned, opened the door and fled.

Zabuza shook his head in disgust, "It's only for the money," He muttered. He looked around. Now where was that milk.

* * *

"Well, at least I'm, no longer tied up," grumbled Nanashi. It had been three days since he had been discovered, and every moment had been a living hell. Everyone suspected him, except Inari, but Tsunami had forbidden Inari from talking to him, so it made no difference. People only came to see him when it was meal time. 

Oh well, being untied was the only good thing out of this. The only problem was their were no windows in the room and the door was locked. They would have heard him escape if had tried to anyway, he knew any attempt was futile.

Nanashi's head picked up, he heard footsteps coming.

"Um, Nanashi-san," Tazuna told them his name, the bastard, "May I talk to you?"

Nanashi recognized the voice, It belonged to that Hikari girl, the daughter of the Hokage. He had gleaned that much from conversations the group had, before he had gotten caught.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't trust me if I were you."

"Don't worry, I know you won't do anything," replied Hikari as she entered the room. She sat on the floor and began "Um, about why I'm here-"

Nanashi cut her off, "What, are you here to interrogate me? It didn't work when Kakashi tried, so it sure as hell aint going to work with you. Hell, you're just a child!"

"Yeah, well so are you! You act all high and mighty all the time, Mr. I'm to good for all of you so leave me alone so I can broad all day!" yelled Hikari. Gods this boy pissed her off to no extent! He was ten times as worse as Sasuke, and that was saying something.

Nanashi scoffed, "As if you know anything about me. You had a lot of things in your life, while I was tossed in the dirt all my life, so don't talk about things you don't understand! You leaf nins have not right butting into my personal affairs!"

Nanashi glared hard at the girl, leaking out what little killing intent he could muster up. He was weak, the food they gave him didn't sustain as he would have liked. This girl needed to go, now.

Hikari seemed to have gotten the message, so she rose from her sitting position and as she walked out the door, said, "You know, your right, I don't know what it's like to be an orphan, or what it's like to be treated like dirt. I know one thing though, that you hate it, so if you ever decide to allow me to talk to you," She turned to him and smiled, and Nanashi blushed, "I'm here"

Hikari walked out of the room, leaving a blushing Nanashi. He shook his head, ridding him self of the blushed and glared at the door. Damn her, damn her to hell.

* * *

Whooot, finished! 

Note, this isn't a HikarixNanashi fic, just to get that through!

Preview_ (edit_):

_Just as she finished eating, Tsunami posed a rather awkward question. "Who's going to feed Nanashi today?"  
_


	7. Secrets That Remain Secrets

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, their would be NaruxHina moments everywhere, and Hinata would be a kick ass medic nin! **SHANNARO!**

Well, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Sadly, this one will be kinda short due to the fact that I did this in half an hour, tops (only 3 – 4 pages TT). I just really wanted to get an update out there. Don't worry, I tried my best to make sure their were no spelling mistake

* * *

Sakura felt like falling asleep at the table, her hair dangerously close to the food in front of her. All last night she had been talking with Hikari and Sasuke about Nanashi, the fake demon brothers, and just the mission in general. Since they arrived at the house, nothing exciting had happened. Each day they would venture out to the bridge and oversee the workings, while still being on the alert for unseen enemies. However, her time to fall asleep at the table was short lived, as a rather annoying someone was talking to her. 

"Oi, Sakura, are you gonna eat that?" asked Hikari. "Cause if you won't, I will!" Hikari pointed to her stomach and whined, "I'm still hungry!"

Sasuke scoffed and continued eating. He was almost finished with his meal, while Inari had just finished his food and Tsunami was washing the dishes. Kakashi and Tazuna were out in town doing god knows what.

"Yes, well, you shouldn't have wolfed down your food in five minutes," replied Tsunami. Hikari looked sheepish but continued to stare at Sakura's plate.

"Oh . . . yeah. I'm going to eat it." So slowly but surely, she began to eat. Just as she finished eating, Tsunami posed a rather awkward question.

"Who's going to feed Nanashi today?"

No one offered. After they had heard of Hikari's disastrous attempt at getting Nanashi to talk, no one really had they guts to try again. Tsunami sighed, dried her hands, took a plate of food, and walked up the stairs. Inari had a strange look on his face, and crept up the stairs after Tsunami.

Just then Kakashi and Tazuna walked in.

_'Where were they?' _thought Sakura. They had left so early that no one was up to see them head off.

Kakashi took a seat at the table, while Tazuna had a grin on his face and grabbed a plate of food. As he began to shove food down his mouth, Hikari asked,

"Oi, where'd you people go?"

Sakura sighed, _'Their she goes being blunt again. Geez, she must suck at getting information from people.' _ "Can you be any more forward?"

Hikari glared at Sakura, then turned back to Kakashi. "Well, where did you go?"

Kakashi only visible eye crinkled into an up side down U. "Well, I don't think I'll tell you."

The gennin sweat dropped, they had to expect that. Sakura contained herself from reacting to that urge to punch him_. **'Damn Sensei! Not telling us where he went! I'll rip him apart, shannaro!'**_

"Well, I will tell you guys this. You guys will be learning a new exercise that will involve how good a chakra control you are."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, this was new. He was going actually teach them. Wow. Kakashi grinned through his mask and stood up from the table. Hikari shot up from her seat,

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, aren't you gonna eat something?"

Sakura's head shot up at stared fervently at Kakashi, and Sasuke, though he tried to hide it, was glancing and Kakashi to see his reaction. God, what's under that mask?

Kakashi only scratched the back of his head as though he was embarrassed.

"Ah well, I already ate. Tsunami cooked for Tazuna and I this morning. So to answer your question, no I won't eat."

_'Damn.'_

* * *

Nanashi eyes were closed when Tsunami walked in the door with a plate of food in her hands. She knelt down and placed the food down on the table. She looked around the room; the only piece of furniture was a bed and a small table which food could be placed on. They had moved furniture into the room just so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. She idly wondered if they should put a small window in the room, just to get some sunlight in here. The lamp just didn't seem to cut it. 

Tsunami stood up and eyed him critically,

"Well, I won't force you to eat, but you should try to keep your energy up for later. They plan on bringing you back to Konohana for further inspection, so you should at least have some energy to walk. They plan on departing the moment Tazuna finishes the bridge."

Nanashi kept quiet, and Tsunami sighed in defeat. There was no getting through to this boy! She stood up and walked to the doorway, her eyes distressed. Somewhere in her heart, she had some feelings of pity for the boy. Nanashi was alone when they found him, so she assumed he didn't have any family.

As Tsunami went to close the door behind her, she noticed some movement in the corner. She glanced around, but didn't see anyone, so she shrugged it off. As she was walking down the stairs, Inari quietly tip toed into the room, using what little stealth he had.

As he entered the room, his disappointment rose. His eyes searched the room for Nanashi's figure, only to his dismay; he learned that Nanashi was fast asleep. His eyes turned downcast and his fist clenched in rage.

"I . . . I just don't understand what's going on," he whispered, his voice full of hurt, "Why is everyone treating Nanashi like this. What did he do to make everyone so mad?"

He relaxed his hand; his mind racing with possibilities of what Nanashi could have done to get everyone so mad at him. However, the worse part, the absolutely worst, was the fact everyone was hiding it from him.

"Why cant they just tell me! I had every right to know what's going on!"

Inari rushed out of the room, his eyes pricking with tears. Did no one trust him? Was this some **huge** secret that he couldn't know? Was he not trustworthy? Or did no one care to tell him . . .

Nanashi's eyes snapped open the minute Inari left.

"Sorry kid."

* * *

Well, that's it for now 

I just want people to know that I'm 13 years old, so I'm sorry if I write like I'm young (which I am ). I just want to improve my writing and put this fan fiction out in the open. Long chapters just don't come to me rather then people who are 20 years old. I apologize once again.

I just need some feedback from you readers.

Should I update fast with short chapters, or take a longer time, but with longer chapters (and I mean, **LONGER** chapters. These haven't been as much as I would like.) Just post the answers in the review.

Hehe, no preview this time


	8. Tree Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT**

Whoot, new chappie Enjoy! I will try my best for this to be a good fan fiction!

* * *

"This is where we will be training today."

Kakashi had leaded them into a small, enclosed area full of large trees. Even though the area its self was small, there was enough room to run. Team 7 exchanged glances.

"What are we going to be doing Kakashi-sensei? How can we train here?" inquired Sakura.

"Ah, well, you're going to train in chakra control," replied Kakashi.

"Chakra control? How is that going to help us?" asked Hikari.

"Feh, didn't you listen in the academy? They told us all about it," replied Sasuke mockingly.

Hikari paused, then thought hard, "Ah, Iruka-sensei might have mentioned it before . . ."

"I though you were the Hokage's daughter. I thought you were supposed be smart." Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance, "What a loser."

Hikari growled, "Why you!"

Sakura could only sigh, while Kakashi seemed bored with the whole thing. Kakashi put his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Now now, calm down. You guys are here to train."

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I got it. And I remember what Iruka-sensei said about chakra."

Kakashi smiled. This made things a lot easier now that everyone knew what it was. Iruka was a pretty good teacher. He then pointed towards the trees, and everyone's eyes followed his finger.

"Now, what you guys are going to do is climb up those trees."

"Ehh, that's easy! A baby could climb up a tree! Give us something harder!" Hikari complained.

"That's right, but this is no ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without your hands," replied Kakashi.

"No hands? How can we do this with no hands?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch," replied Kakashi, and he took off towards the tree. As he reached the base of the tree, his students gasped. Kakashi feet went up the bark and soon he had reached the top. Hikari's eyes were bugging out, while the other two looked on in astonishment.

"He's climbing-" started Hikari. "-vertically with just his legs." Finished Sakura

"K-Kakashi sensei! How did you do that?" asked Hikari in total shock. That . . . that was amazing!

"This is how," answered Kakashi. "Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and attach it to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra."

"Wait, how can this help us become strong?" demanded Sakura.

"Now we get to the main topic. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is actually quite subtle. And the most difficult place to gather chakra is said to be behind the feet." stated Kakashi. "In other words," he continued, "If you are able to master this, you will be able to learn any technique. In theory that is."

"Now, the second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation it is even more difficult to maintain that chakra. Now, its not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your own strength." He then threw down three kunai, each one landing in front of one of team 7.

"Use that kunai to mark where you are able to climb up with your current ability. Then try to make a new mark above the old one. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run up to try to give your selves a little boost, and get used to it. Got it?"

Hikari gripped the handle and proclaimed, "This training is to easy for me!"

"Ok, be quiet. Try to climb up any of these trees." Sighed Kakashi.

Hikari grumbled, made the hand seal, and thought, _'Ok, first I collect chakra under my feet'_ "All right, lets go!"

Hikari took ten steps before crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap. Sasuke had managed to make fifteen before his foot crushed some of the bark, causing him to fall back to the ground.

"_I . . . I didn't know maintaining a constant amount of chakra was this hard,' _grumbled Sasuke. _'If the chakra is to strong, it gets repelled, but if it's to weak the absorption will not be generated.'_

Sakura on the other hand . . . "Heh, this is to easy!" cried Sakura. She had made it to the top of the tree on her first try.

"Oh, it looks like the best one at controlling her chakra is Sakura." Said Kakashi.

"Hehe, looks like I'm the best!" cried Sakura joyfully. **"Ne Ne, did Sasuke-kun see that?" said Inner Sakura.**

"Eh, Sakura-chan, **you** made it? Ugg, what have I been doing all this time," grumbled Hikari, while Sasuke muttered a "damn it" under his breath.

'_Aw, I wanted Sasuke to congratulate me! Why does it always turn out like this!'_ thought Sakura dejectedly.

"Not only is your knowledge of chakra splendid, but you also have good control, and your stamina is good as well." Said Kakashi in praise. "Perhaps Sakura is the one closest to becoming Hokage right now, unlike someone else. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought either." Sasuke eyes narrowed while Hikari gave a small sound of protest.

"Ehh, Shut up Sensei!" yelled Sakura. _'Sasuke-kun will hate me!'_

Sasuke and Hikari sent glances at each other, while Kakashi thought, _'However, these two have an incredible amount of chakra hidden within that Sakura cant match. IF this training goes well for them, it well be a treasure for them._

"Yosh! I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first! I'm going to do this!" cried Hikari, while Sasuke merely sent her a lazy glance.

Unknown to all of them, Inari was watching them from behind a tree. At Hikari's words, he marched away thinking, _'There's no point in doing something like that.'_ His fist clenched as he thought of his "father".

* * *

Almost a half an hour had past, and the group was still going at it. Now Hikari's maximum was thirty steps, while Sasuke had thirty-seven. Sakura by now was burned out, but in shock at how much stamina the two had. While she was pondering this, Hikari had walked over to her.

"Um, Sakura. I was wondering if you could give me some tips." Asked Hikari sheepishly.

"Eh? After that rude little comment about me?" Sakura fake pouted, then laughed. "Sure sure, I'll help you!"

"Don't tell Sasuke though, ok?" grumbled Hikari.

* * *

A few days had passed, resulting in Hikari and Sasuke both finally mastering the tree climbing. They had stayed up all night trying to best each other, which could have almost killed them due to chakra depletion. This is what Nanashi had gathered from what he could hear downstairs.

The night before, Inari had come charging into Nanashi's room, bawling his eyes out, and told him the story of his "Father". Nanashi rolled his eyes and explained how he was on orphan who never ever met his parents, so he should be grateful for what he had, instead of moaning about the past. In short, "told him to "Get over it."

Of course, this left Inari very upset, causing him to scream at Nanashi about he would never understand his feelings. Inari made an attempt to punch him, but Nanashi had stopped his fist right before it had landed on his face. Inari's eyes stared with pure hatred, and stormed out of the room.

Now it was morning, and another boring day for Nanashi. He would pace around the room, sit on the bed, and then sleep. However, he was soon rudely awakened by the sound of a scream. _'God damn it,'_

Soon he heard Inari's voice, "Leave my mom alone!"

Nanashi took this as a chance to escape while the others were occupied. He punched the door, which left a gaping hole. He exited and went swiftly downstairs, only to have a thug in his face.

"Eh, where are you going pretty boy? Don't think your going to escape." Said one of the thugs, leering at Nanashi's face.

Nanashi responded with a punch to the face.

"Gya, damn kid!" he roared. He took a swipe at his face, only to punch air. He turned around, but Nanashi quickly took a kitchen knife and slashed his face. He then threw the knife into his heart, causing the man to drop to the floor dead. Inari, Tsunami, and the other thug could only look on in horror. Then Nanashi withdrew the knife and turned to the other thug. The thug quickly released Tsunami and tried to run, but was too late. Nanashi threw the knife into his head, the thug landing on the floor with a thud.

Nanashi strode over to his pack laying near the door. Inari tiptoed over the bodies and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

Nanashi gave an "Hn" and continued walking. When he opened the door, he turned to Inari. "Protect those dear to you kid, or the will end up like those thugs."

Inari nodded, and Nanashi took off. Little did he know was that the only quick way to leave the village was the bridge, where a battle had just taken place, and where a new one was about to begin. This was the direction he was headed.

* * *

Nya, its over! Here's the update! Thanks for all the support! 


	9. The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune

Disclaimer: No posee Naruto

* * *

Kakashi threw the two bodies into a pile and cleaned his hands. He looked over to his team and gave them a tired smile.

"Ah, nice work everyone."

Team 7 grinned and Hikari and Sakura gave each other a high five. Sasuke only smirked and mentally went on to think about how cool he was. The Demon Brothers had been tough opponents, but they had kicked ass. Well, Kakashi had anyway, he did most of the fighting. Kakashi looked over at Tazuna and gave him a thumbs up; the threat was cleared.

"All right everyone," Tazuna barked, "Back to work."

No, 'Yes Sirs' or 'Yeah Yeah' met his ears. Tazuna looked around the construction site. It was completely deserted.

"Huh, those cowards ran off! There goes a days worth of work!" Tazuna turned to the group. "Ah, we'll start work again tomorrow, I guess we can just go back to the house."

Suddenly a large mist covered the area, and a small whizzing sound was heard. A senbon nearly struck Tazuna's ear. Everyone tensed up and rushed to form a circle around Tazuna. Kakashi was trying to sense where the killers were, even though it was unsuccessful.

'_Damn, I do not want another fight right now!'_ Kakashi wanted to kick something

* * *

An unfriendly sight greeted Nanashi's eyes. The bridge was looking worse for wear, while Sasuke and Hikari seemed to be trapped in impossibly large ice mirrors. Kakashi was battling some missing Nin, or whom he thought was a missing nin, and Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Of course, this wouldn't bother Nanashi, if it weren't for the fact that they were blocking the exit! He had two options at this point, go through Kakashi or take his chances with the ice mirrors. Another way was going under the bridge, but the water was artic cold in this weather, so that was instant death. He could try to walk on the water, but the chance that he would fall was to great, because his chakra control wasn't exactly the best thing ever. After a few seconds of mental debate, he chose to go through the mirrors, in hope that he could slip by unnoticed.

"Here goes nothing." He took a speedy dash towards the side mirrors, only to notice a senbon coming after him. He tried to jump over it, but the senbon still pierced his foot. "Shit!" However it was too late, he had crashed into the arena.

Sasuke and Hikari looked on in surprise as he tumbled into the arena, wondering how he escaped in the first place. The masked Nin seemed not to care about the intrusion, for he began to start to pelt all three of them, his arms looking like blurs.

"I apologize to all three of you, but I can not allow you to interfere with Zabuza-san's plans. He is my important person." The masked Nin now began to work even faster; the needles were piercing the group mercilessly.

From Nanashi's side, he heard Sasuke cry, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He watched as the fire clashed with the ice. However, the fire had failed to melt the ice mirrors. Sasuke let out a few choice words as the missing nin threw even more senbon at him.

'_Their has to be a way out of these mirrors!' _Nanashi's mind was racing as three senbon pierced his shoulder. Now, what happened next would always be a bit fuzzy to Nanashi. He could vaguely hear Hikari cry, **"SASUKE!"** He looked over to the group and saw that Sasuke had been impaled by over 50 senbon, or was it more? He couldn't remember.

'_One man down,'_ Nanashi thought vaguely. However, that small moment when he took his eyes off the masked Nin, he too was impaled by the vicious senbon. Nanashi raised his arms, but it was to late; the senbon had pierced his body everywhere. Nanashi winced, but couldn't stop the onslaught of senbon as they continued to attack him. He didn't even have time to make seals. Nanashi felt like his insides were being torn up, and he just couldn't defend himself.

'_No, I can't die here! I still have something to do!'_ was Nanashi's last thought before he passed out.

* * *

Nanashi awoke in a large, dark, and damp corridor. His heart was racing as he looked around the corridor. He began to walk down it, acting on pure instinct. His footsteps echoed around the walls, and after walking for two minutes, he came upon a large gate, with a single piece of paper in the middle of it. He walked towards the gate, his feet with a mind of their own. However, he heard a large growl, and jumped back seconds before gigantic claws struck out of the gate.

"**Who is this? Who dares disturb me for my slumber! Who dares disturb the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **roared an enormous beast, its large eyes leering at Nanashi.

Nanashi stood impassively, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions; fear. Now, what **was** this large thing, and why was he here? Nanashi just couldn't grasp how on earth he could possibly be here. He was supposed to be dead, no?

"**Speak, you foolish mortal! Do not think I will spare you just because you are young!" **The beast's eyes lowered and its face pressed against the bars. It was revealed to be a large fox. It looked unearthly due to its slight transparency and bubbly shape.

Nanashi cleared his throat and replied with a slightly trembling voice, however, his gaze was fierce "My name is Urumaki Nanashi." He gave a steep bow, "A pleasure to meet you, The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune." Now, Nanashi was no genius, but he knew when to be respectful, especially when his life was on the line. "Now, I would like to know, that is, if you know, why I'm here."

"**Yes, I know! You were about to die! Now, you may wonder, **_**'Why does that matter? Why am I not dead!' **_**Ha, because if you die, I die. Now, do you really think I would want to die in you, a human? Now, when you die of old age, the cage will be broken, and I will go free. Your body will be too frail to repel me!"** The Kyuubi growled,** "Now, your stupidity had almost screwed that up! Your little ass is fortunate I saved you!"**

Nanashi stayed quiet, his mind taking in all the information. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to speak, but held his tongue. He gestured the bars, "I still don't understand. Why am I here, and why does it matter if I die?"

"**You fool! I am inside you! I am trapped in your pathetic body! If you die, I die; get that fact through your head! I am cursed to be with you."**

'_More like I'm the one who's cursed'_ Nanashi shook his head, "How did you get inside of me in the first place? Who or what placed you here?"

The Kyuubi let out an earsplitting roar in rage, and Nanashi couldn't help and cover his ears to the sound. **"Who you ask! That blasted man from the shitty village, that's who!"**

Nanashi used the beast's rage to his advantage, as he dared to ask more, "A name, tell me the name!" This was it, the moment of truth. From what Nanashi had gathered from the conversation, this man would have come from Konohana, or so he hoped. However, if he was right, then this man might just be . . . Nanashi bit back a laugh. Now he knew why he was abandoned. He was a host, a human sacrifice. What kind of parent would want a child like that?

"**Feh, like I would know his name. The only thing I remember is that the name I heard was Konohana. That damned village, I will wipe them out when I am released from this prison!"** The Kyuubi's head was slowly pulling away from the bars.

Nanashi growled in annoyance, the Kyuubi was pointless! It didn't let him know what he wanted to know! Ah well, first he had to get out of here, while somehow convincing the Kyuubi to lend him some of his strength to defeat the boy outside. "Kyuubi, I would like to make a deal with you!"

The enormous Kitsune turned around to face the boy. **"What is it gaki? I don't have time for you!"**

Naruto gave an icy stare and continued, "Now from what I can tell is that, if I die, you die. Now, I'm not to keen on dieing myself, but at this point, it's too late. However, if you lend me your strength at my beck and call, we can avoid situations like this more often, and defeat the boy outside, or where ever you want to call it. Do we have ourselves a agreement?"

After a bit of silence, the Kyuubi drawled, **"Ah, but what's in it for me?"**

Nanashi raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, "Well, isn't it obvious? As I said before, I don't die, you don't die. A good deal right?"

The Kyuubi didn't reply, and for a second, Nanashi though that he might refuse. However, the Kyuubi sent out chakra from the cage, which began to envelope Nanashi. He smirked and let the youkai filled chakra consume him, as the Kyuubi grinned, though it was unnoticed by Nanashi. The Kyuubi watched as Nanashi vanished in front of him and let out a sadistic cackle. Now, what the runt didn't know was that, each time he called upon his chakra, his life span would be shortened. However, this would only work if Nanashi was so angry, that a tail would come forth out of chakra. However, the Kyuubi knew it would happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A monstrous amount of chakra burst forth from the small body that was lying on the ground. Nanashi eyes snapped open and could feel the power coursing through his veins, as he rose from the ground. Now, what Nanashi didn't know was that his talk the Kyuubi only lasted two or so minutes, so nothing much really changed in the battle. Still, much had changed with Nanashi. His eyes narrowed and sent the boy in the mirrors a murderous glare.

His feet began to move, and his body soon became a blur as he shot up in the air and punched the boy in the face, while successfully breaking the mirrors. The boy tumbled and skidded as his face met the hard pavement. However, Nanashi gave him no time to react as he walked over to the boy with a sadistic grin on his face. He grabbed the boy by the collar and landed a solid punch on face. The punch broke the boys mask, revealing a very feminine appearance.

Nanashi continued to plow on with no mercy. He tossed the boy onto the ground and took out a few senbon, all of which were embedded in him. He proceeded to drive the senbon into the boys skin, making sure he hit the vital points, almost _enjoying_the boy's screams of pain. Now, it was time. It was time to finish the job. He lifted the boy up once more, took two kunai into his hand, and thrust them into the boy; making sure one pierced a lung and the other the heart. After he was sure the boy was dead, he withdrew his hands and licked the blood of the kunai. Right after he was done, his power began to recede. Now, for the first time after his conversation, Nanashi took a look around the field. The first thing he was the look of pure terror from Hikari and Sasuke's faces. Their mouths were open, and their eyes revealed pure terror, and it was at him. Nanashi blinked. _'Wait, wasn't that boy dead?'_ He shrugged it off, as it wasn't his problem. He then looked over to the two older men, only to see that Kakashi was dealing a finishing blow the missing nin.

* * *

I'm alive! Yes, its true! Meh, I'm sorry if the ending is rushed, but I wanted it to be done already.

It kinda sucks how I'm looking back at the older chapters a realizing how _**bad**_ it is. Be on the look out for changes in the chapters, as I will be editing them so they don't suck as much. Well, I just hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support!


	10. Hiatus

Yes, you have sadly read the summery right. I will now be focusing on my SasuxSaku fanfiction for the time being. I haven't givin up this fic, but I will not write a new chapter for a while. Sorry!


End file.
